The invention relates to an instant levy block system. More particularly, the invention relates to a system of modular, reusable blocks, for creating a levy.
Severe flood conditions have occurred throughout the country in the recent era. Although flooding is expected by those living on coastal shorelines, flooding can also occur in unexpected locations. Flood damage can be as devastating as any other natural or man-made disaster.
Other attempts at preventing flood damage by creating a dam or levy involve apparatus that is complicated in manufacture and on-site assembly, is heavy and cumbersome, and does not provide adequate protection.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,330,224 to Muramatsu et al., discloses a collapsible rubber dam installations which is filled with a fluid upon on-site installation.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,692,060 to Jackson, discloses a water-bag dam or dike and method. A water-bag is filled with water, and assumes the shape of a triangular prism.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,981,392 to Taylor, discloses a water inflatable structural module that comprises two cylindrical water holding chambers joined along a horizontal mid-plane.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,040,919 to Hendrix, discloses a device for controlling flood waters and/or hazardous liquid spills.
While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose employed, or to general use, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as hereafter described.